Tears in heaven
by Tani
Summary: Christian sings his last song to Satine, and as he sings he and others remember her. to the song Tears in heaven please R/R


Tears in Heaven  
  
A/n: This is my first song fiction. I should probably stray away from writing ones were she does live after the movie, once I finish "Why does my heart cry" and "You can run but you can't hide." I am just no good at that kind of thing, plus it ruins the ending any way.  
  
I hope this will turn out good, but it probably will not because I am no exceptional writer, I just sit down at the computer and write. I heard the song "Tears in heaven" by Eric Clapton and was immediately inspired.  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah I own Moulin Rouge, and Ewan Mcgregor is really a woman! "Tears in heaven" is owned by Eric Clapton and was written about his son.  
  
A sea of petals lay on the floor surrounding him as he cried. His deep mournful wails of agony and despair echoed off the walls, as those in the production stood around him, watching in pity, despair, and horror and for even some, jealousy. It's strange to think that someone would be jealous of how things were know, but it was the love that they were jealous of  
  
Their love had started of like a little sapling that had emerged somewhat over night, and in had time grown into a large and majestic old tree. It was a love so beautiful, so sweet, and pure that all the angels in heaven, must have been crying, crying for how it had ended. It was even a more powerful love than Romeo and Juliet, and just as tragic. Nini only whished she had been lucky enough, to experience a love this wonderful, and even more jealousy than before swam through her veins, and every fiber of her being. Therefore, she and those around her, just stood there, watching him wail in despair, until he could cry no more.  
  
Harold came up to him, but Christian did not look at the older mans face, he simply sat there, cradling his lovers limp form, as if to protect her from the pain he himself was feeling. "You'd better let go of her son, there is no love left in her empty shell." The older man said gently.  
  
Christian looked up at him, tears streaming slowly down his cheeks. Why did a love so wonderful have to end? Was he truly ready to say goodbye? No, but that is what he had to do.  
  
" Just one more song." He croaked in a voice that was hoarse and raw from all of his crying. " Just, just one more song." Harold nodded and backed away.  
  
He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and began to sing. " Would you know my name if I saw you in heaven? Would it feel the same, if I saw you in heaven? I must be strong, and carry on, 'cause I know, I do not belong. Here in heaven."  
  
They wiped away tears from his mournful song. It caused them to visualize Satine as they remembered, her life, as they knew it. Each of them had special memories from what they knew of Satine, no matter how insignificant, or how extraordinary, they all hade those memories.  
  
Harold Ziddler remembered, the little ragamuffin of an orphan he found out on the streets on a cold all those years ago. He remembered taking her in and raising her with the help of Marie. He remembered how awful he felt when Satine insisted on working at the infamous nightclub at the tender age of 15, saying that if she was going to live with them she might as well earn them some money. He remembered what a beautiful voice she had, and how he and Marie had always favored her above the other dancers. He remembered how happy she was when Christian came into her life, and how she seemed to always have a song in her heart, and a spring in her step when she was with him.  
  
Nini remembered a beautiful young girl, who had once been her closest of friends. However, as they got older rivalry arose between the two of them, and their friendship shattered. Nini remembered how she had treated the poor "Diamond" and immediately felt regret. The poor girl had really done nothing to her, she just lived the dream that Nini had had since she could talk, t be the center of attention, to sing and dance and be loved by everyone, to be pretty. Satine had always been kind to her, and in return Satine had bin a little devil, she had also given away the secret of Satine's love affair with Christian. However, Satine had it coming, this was after all the Underworld, and they were both creatures of it.  
  
"Would you hold my hand, if I saw you in heaven. Would you help me stand, if I saw you in heaven? I'll find my way, through night and day. 'Cause I know, I just can't stay, here in heaven."  
  
Christian gazed at his lover blank face, stared into her lifeless deep azure eyes, brushed a fiery red strand of hair out of her face. And longed, to hear her speak those words of love to him just one last time. Longed for her to smile flirtingly at him, heck he would even stand to see her with the Duke again, if that was the price he would have to pay for her to live again.  
  
Christian remembered as he sang, the most wonderful thing that had ever happened to him. True, pure, undying love. Even though he had witnessed sadness and jealousy, he did not regret any minute of it. He remembered all those nights; he spent with Satine in his arms, or him being in her arms. He remembered the warm passionate love they made. The stolen kisses, and glances, he remembered the feeling he got when her eyes met his. He remembered her voice; he remembered how good it felt to be with her. Love, it had once been the thing he longed for most, and was now his most precious memory.  
  
" Time can bring you down, time can bend your knees, time can break your heart have you begin' please, begin' please. Beyond the door, there peace I'm sure, and I know there'll be no more, tears in heaven.  
  
Would you know my name if I saw you in heaven? Would it be the same, if I saw you in heaven? I must be strong and carry on 'cause I know I don't belong, here in heaven, here in heaven."  
  
As they took away her body, Christian broke down, collapsing to the floor. Unable to move, unable to cry, but able to remember. And that was exactly what he did.  
  
A/N: Well that was different. Kind of made me hungry writing that, and I have a craving to watch the movie. Oh speaking of which, I am finally getting the two disc DVD! Joy ( 


End file.
